Military Tribunal ♯54
Military Tribunal No. 54 (軍事法廷第54号 Gunji Hōtei dai 54-gō) is the 11th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on June 21, 2013. Detailed Synopsis The Dorssian 54th Military Tribunal tries JIOR Prime Minister Ryuji Sashinami on the charge of falsely touting JIOR neutrality. Meanwhile, Akira opens up to Shōko but panics over everyone's excitement to hear her speak. Elsewhere, Saki and Haruto go around the city ruins for the day, visiting a bar and a movie theater. As Saki's feelings of wanting companionship are returned by Haruto, they are interrupted as Module 77 meets the Dorssian blockade en route to the Moon. As Module 77 prepares for battle, L-elf has the Valvraves move push the Module away from the blockade, causing the Dorssians to break formation and pursue as par his plan to have the Valvrave 01's Harakiri Blade destroy them in one strike. Meanwhile, Admiral Delius Wartenberg threatens Ryuuji in an attempt to get Shōko to surrender. While she struggles to decide on a course of action, Valvrave 01's Harakiri Blade annihilates the Dorssian forces, subsequently killing Ryuuji, much to Shōko's agony. Having predicted L-elf's course of actions, Cain makes a surprise attack beneath Module 77, infiltrating with a squadron of Dorssian soldiers including A-drei while having H-neun use a Drilling Mecha to plow straight through the heart of the Module. With the Valvrave 01 temporarily unable to move, Haruto has Saki return him to the Module to rescue Shōko and surprises Saki with a sudden marriage proposal. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "I now declare the 54th military tribunal in session. The charge: misleading other countries by claiming neutrality, while covertly developing weapons of mass destruction, the Valvraves. Do you have anything to say in your defense, mister ex-president of JIOR, Sashinami Ryuuji?" : Delius "I won't let him apologize." : Saki "Everything's going as planned. In order to pursue Module 77, the ennemy had to break formation. If you use the harakiri blade now, we could get ride of them all in one fell swoop." "Your harakiri blade is the key to this battle. If you do it at the wrong time, our whole strategy will collapse." "Renbokoji Satomi I wrote down instructions for all possible scenarios. Just follow the script." : L-elf "I knew nothing until I go involved with the war. I didn't know how beautiful simply being able to live in peace was. I didn't know that peace wasn't free, and that we were being protected all along. That's why this time, I'll..." : Shoko "The greatest mission of a country is to ensure it's citizens' safety. Dorssia thinks similary." : L-elf "The military tribunal has sentenced former Prime Minister of JIOR, Sashinami Ryuuji to death." "Obsessing over methods and aesthetics is what children do. Adults attain their goals whatever the mean." "We're at war. Cowardice and justice mean nothing before victory." : Delius "What now? What should I do? The plan...The Valvraves...The war...The school...Dad...I think! Think!" : Shoko "I offer you a deal, young president. In exchange for the Valvraves, we'll allow the students and all their families safe passage to another country." : Delius "Wait...And what about the other JIORians?" : Shoko "Give up on them. You may be of the same race, but they're still mostly strangers to you." : Delius "I refuse! I can't ignore the others!" : Shoko "I see Shoko. So you're the next Prime minister? As father and daughter, this is our last chance to speak anyway." : Ryuuji "It's not the last! Don't give up so easily! I'll save you! Stop! Don't hurt Dad!" : Shoko "Don't blame yourself! It's duty of adults to become the soil from whence the new seeds sprout! Always forward, Shoko! Your future is not behind you! : Ryuuji "Lure the enemy in and annihilate them. I'm glad you listened to my lectures. But that's exactly why I'm able to read you now." : Cain "Do your best to save Shoko." : Saki "I thought I'd ask you after this battle. Rukino Saki...will you...marry me?" : Haruto Notes Category:Season 1